TRON: Generations
by waffleman1314
Summary: Baljeet uncovers information that Phineas is the son of Sam Flynn and Quorra, who was one of the ISO's. When Phineas challenges this, Baljeet tells him that his father isn't dead, like he thought, but rather trapped on the Grid. Phineas, along with Perry by total accident, ends up on the Grid in efforts to meet his father. Only now, a new program has taken charge.
1. Prologue: Unexplained Abandonment

**So, I have started yet ANOTHER story (I keep myself to a 12 at a time minimum, FYI). This one's a bit of a strange stretch, I'm trying to branch out and reduce my dependence on Phineas and Ferb as my sole Fanfiction experience! So, I give you- A PROLOGUE! -AJ ThaPlatypus**

* * *

It was a hard thing- to give one's own son away to a complete stranger. But it was absolutely necessary. She couldn't keep him herself. There was no way she could. After her husband had been mysteriously reclaimed by the Grid, she was unable to support herself and their three month old son. So, this was her sole option. Give the boy to a family she knew would care for him. This family, whose home she was approaching, was such a family.

She walked up to the door in the dead of night with the hood of her jacket pulled low over her pale face. Her black hair fell to her chin. Looking around, she pulled her son out of her arms and placed him on the doorstep, wrapped up snugly in a black blanket. The only thing that wasn't black on the blanket was his name, embroidered in an electric blue. She caressed his head for a moment and looked sadly at his sleeping form. He wouldn't remember her, but she would always remember him. She pressed her fingers to her lips and then touched them to his tiny little forehead.

"Be safe, my son," she whispered. She rose silently and knocked on the door. Taking a last look at her son's peaceful expression, she quietly ran away, never to see him again.

* * *

**So, it probably seems confusing at the moment. Don't worry- all will come together soon. **


	2. A Shocking Discovery

**Time to start the story guys! -AJ**

* * *

"Hey, Ferb, catch!"

I watched as my stepbrother jumped up in the air to catch the basketball I had just passed to him. He ran down the court, tossed the ball up lazily over his left shoulder, and ran off. Determined to win, I ran up to the basket, leapt up, and then slammed the ball down through the net. Slam dunk!

"And the final score is Team Phineas, forty-seven, Team Buford, forty-six!" Isabella's voice exclaimed over the intercom as the buzzer rang. Once I'd dropped back to the concrete below me, Ferb and I slapped hands in celebration. Today had been another perfect day.

Of course, we always had perfect days. Ferb and I had been stepbrothers ever since we were little, and we'd instantly hit off as best friends. We built the most amazing things and always found a way to make every day the best day ever. Our good friends; Isabella, the Fireside Girl from across the street, Buford, the bully, Baljeet, the nerd, and occasionally Django, the son of an artist who was just a fun kid, or Irving, who was a stalker of sorts.

"Great game, you guys!" I smiled, running over to shake Buford and Baljeet's hands. Baljeet took the gesture and returned the smile. Buford just huffed. "We should definitely enhance the court as well as our shoes next time!"

"That would be off the hook," Ferb said flatly, his British accent flaring up a little as he spoke.

"So long as I can beat you guys," Buford spat.

"In your dreams," I laughed. He narrowed his eyes a little in a joking manner. Buford knew that there was no way he could get me to cower at all. I was too carefree for that. That's when my sister entered the side yard.

"Mom! Mom! They're back here!" she exclaimed. She turned to us and laughed. "There's absolutely no way you can get rid of those shoes, or those nets, or that entire court before Mom gets here."

"Candace-" I started but she had already turned back around and was screaming at out Mom again. I looked behind myself to see that the court had simply disappeared. "That was weird…"

"Touché," Ferb blinked. Our Mom rounded the corner of the house, looking a little bit exasperated. We all waved at her and smiled wide.

"Candace, what fifth dimensional basketball court?" Mom asked pointedly. Candace whirled around with a furious look in her eyes.

"No! But it was right here!" she cried. She dropped to her knees and started doing her little self-pity routine she often did. "Why does everything disappear…why…why? Why?!"

"Anyways, I'd love to offer pie and let you kids stay a little longer, but I'm going to have to tell you that you'll have to take the pie to go today," Mom said. Everyone but Candace let out a disappointed 'aw, man.' "Well, I need to have a private family meeting. Come in, grab some, and we'll see you kids tomorrow."

We all ran inside for some of Mom's pie. Today it was cherry pie in a chocolate crust. If I had to pick favorites, it would be my second favorite- next to doonkelberry, of course. (Ferb and I had even gone all the way to Drusselstine by trebuchet to get some one time). Mom handed everyone a small to-go Tupperware and sent them out of the door. Candace walked in with a mopey look on her face. Ferb and I sat down on the couch to eat our pie. Just as soon as we had done that, Mom pulled Candace and Ferb's dad into the room and sat them down with us.

"Alright, kids, your father and I have something to tell you guys," Mom said, taking on a more serious look. Her eyes moved over towards me for a moment, and then they flicked back to Dad. "Well, two things."

"Please don't get another family pet!" Candace whined, as Perry hopped up on the couch and came to sit in my lap. Rolling my eyes, I slowly stroked his head.

"Oh, there you are, Perry," I smiled.

"Look, we haven't wanted to lie to you guys for so many years, but we didn't feel it was safe to tell you all until you were old enough to understand this," Mom said slowly. She swallowed a little and looked around the room. "One of you…is neither mine or your father's child."

We all sat back a little. Candace had taken a sip of water, but all of it was now across the room. Ferb and I nearly choked on our pie. Perry simply rolled over on his back for a belly rub, but I wasn't quite up for it. I reached down shakily and scratched his stomach for him.

"What do you mean by that?!" Candace exclaimed.

"She means to say that one of you kids is adopted," Dad said.

"ADOPTED?!" me and Candace shouted. Ferb just blinked. Candace glared daggers at me for talking at the same time as her. I shrugged, so she went back to talking. "You mean to say that all of these years, you've let us believe that someone here is related that shouldn't be?"

"Candace, we didn't want to tell you kids until the boys were old enough to understand that just because someone's adopted, it doesn't make them less a part of the family," Mom said calmly.

"Well, which one of us is it, then?" Candace growled. "Me?"

"No, Candace, it isn't you," Dad said softly.

"Then who?" she frowned. Mom and Dad both grew quiet. It seemed like a rather hard thing to tell us. Ferb and I looked at them curiously. Both of us looked like we belonged to our parent, so it was hard to tell who they would say.

"You boys promise not to freak out, right?" Mom said quietly.

"Of course we won't, Mom," I said, speaking up for both of us. "Ferb and I can handle anything that's thrown out. Granted, it'll be awkward, but we'll take it."

"Okay, then," Mom sighed. "I'm sorry, but it's Phineas."

* * *

**Do I get this rolling too fast...?**


	3. Coping

**Chapter two! -AJ**

* * *

It was nice of the family to let me go outside and take a walk to let me sort things out in my head. I turned down Maple Drive and walked along with my hands in my pockets, looking down at the grey sidewalk. The little specks of glittering material stared back up at me.

I'd grabbed a jacket, but I was still in my shorts. It was getting cool. Lights were beginning to turn on in the streets, and the sun was dipping low over the horizon. I heard the pitter-patter of feet on the concrete. Turning around, I saw Perry running up to me. I stooped low and gave him a hug.

"Thanks, buddy," I smiled. Picking him up, I kept walking as I petted him. Inside, I wished he could understand the pressures of a human life, but what did he know? He was just a platypus. They don't do much. It was at least nice to know that he sensed my air of sadness.

So many questions entered my head at that moment. Was I a reject? Had my parents even wanted me? Did they die? Was I stolen and given away? The possibilities of where I had come from were seemingly endless. I could be anyone's child. My parents might not even speak English.

"You do sorta understand, don't you, Perry?" I smiled, stroking him on the head. He let out a soft chatter and half-closed his eyes. "You don't remember your real parents either, but you were adopted into our family and you're perfectly at home with us."

The platypus let out a sigh of content and nuzzled my arm. For one moment, I actually considered that he knew what I was talking about and understood completely. Sitting down on a nearby bench, I let him curl up in my lap and sit comfortably for a bit. It must be nice to be him; nothing to do but wander around not have a care in the world.

"What _do_ you do all day?" I laughed to myself, running my fingers through his fur. He chattered and sat up in my lap. I grabbed his two front paws and held them up to my chest-level. His eyes focused a little and stared up into mine. "Whoa, you can look straight!"

He blinked and chattered a little. Ah, who was I kidding. Perry probably didn't even understand me. He rubbed his head into my hands. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close, enjoying the heat of his presence. His breathing was slow, steady, and rhythmic. There was a certain calm about his posture that made me feel less uptight and stressed. It was almost as if he was trying to nonverbally tell me that everything was going to be okay and it didn't really matter.

"Phineas."

I looked up suddenly to see Baljeet staring at me. Blinking, I was unsure of what to say or do, since he had come up to me out of the blue. He stood still for a moment, staring at me intently. Slowly, but surely, he sat down next to me and sighed.

"Since you're too surprised to answer, I was going to ask if you remembered the old arcade," Baljeet said softly. "The one downtown?"

"Flynn's?" I asked, frowning a little.

"That's the one," he nodded. He grabbed one of my hands and dropped a set of keys in it. "You cannot tell anyone this, but I need you to check something out for me. Supposedly, hidden beneath the arcade is a massive computer- unlike any I've ever seen. I figured you would be daring enough to check it out for me."

"There has to be some other reason you're telling me this," I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Well, I think you were or are related to whoever owned this place," he said pointedly. "I think it's connected to your real father. Not Lawrence, you know. Your _real_ father."

"I suppose I'll have a look then," I said. "Won't we, Perry?"

* * *

**I don't know about ya'll, but I absolutely love Perry and Phinny xD **


	4. Investigation

**Let's get this rolling. And sorry for the slow updates, the school has blocked my way to fast-update. -AJ**

* * *

I quickly grabbed Perry up, stood up to my feet, and headed for downtown. Wrapping my fingers tightly around the keys, I struggled between whether this was right or wrong in my head. Technically, I had keys, so it wasn't illegal, however, the keys were not my own and I was going onto property that was definitely not mine. My gut said to go back home to my parents and inform them that Baljeet had given me stolen keys, but my heart told me I had to do the one thing I'd never thought I'd ever be doing: checking out an arcade for clues about my mysterious parents. If I could find answers, then perhaps the guilt would dissipate a little.

The walk down to Flynn's was a long one, and the skyline was getting darker. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and shut it off. I would need an excuse for not answering any worried calls my mom sent to find me, and I certainly didn't want her getting a wild hair and thinking she could track me. Shoving it back into my pocket, I readjusted my grip on Perry and stroked him gently. He whimpered a little and nudged me.

"We're not going home, I know, buddy," I said coolly. "I just need to check something out and then it's back to the house for us, okay?"

He continued to fuss a little and squirm, so I just put him down. Perhaps he just wanted to walk on his own two feet for a little bit. I shoved my hands into my pockets, not considering it. Much to my surprise, he ran up behind me, grabbed my sock in his mouth, and started to tug at it. I frowned and tugged back.

"What's gotten into you?" I sighed. "I'm not going home right now, okay? You can either follow me to the arcade, or you can go back to Ferb. Is that what you want, boy? You wanna go back to Ferb?"

Perry just blinked.

"Well, then, come on," I said to him. He hopped up and scampered along after me. I really wanted to know what on Earth was going through his head right now. Shaking my head, I turned and kept walking deeper into the city. It was surprisingly quiet tonight. Few people were out on the streets. Only a handful of cars passed us. It was almost spooky.

Flynn's was at the heart of the city, I guess you could say. Once we'd gotten there, there wasn't an ounce of sunlight in the sky. If I were to make a guess, my mom had probably called about three times and was currently in a state of panic. Shaking off that thought, I pulled my hand with the set of keys in it out of my pocket and looked at the set. One of them was supposed to fit the door to Flynn's, but Baljeet hadn't told me which one. I picked out a first one and tried it. Nope. A second. Nope. A third- I was in.

I pushed the door open a little and poked my head inside. For a split second, I looked back out into the streets, subconsciously expecting someone to catch me. Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to walk through the door and into the arcade. After Perry had entered as well, I shut it behind us so that people wouldn't know we'd gone in.

It was dreadfully dark inside the arcade. I walked over to a power switch and tried to pull on it. It took all of my body weight just to pull it down, and even then it didn't do much. Some of the games roared to life, a few overhead lights flickered on, but overall it was still rather dark. I bit my lip as I walked through the large arcade games. Most of them were covered in a thick layer of dust. Some had plastic covering them. All but one console was lined up in rows leading to the back. The fact that there was a lone one in the back intrigued me. My first thought- the computer had to be hidden there.

Bouncing on the balls of my feet a little, I walked towards it slowly. It was also covered in plastic. I looked down at Perry, who had followed me over and was now sort of looking at me as I was standing there. His unfocused eyes seemed a little steelier than usual, and his head was cocked almost as if he were curious as to what I was doing. Blinking, I reached up and grabbed the plastic with my left hand. I crinkled it up in my hand and pulled it off quickly. The name was the first thing I noticed.

"Tron," I breathed. My eyes snapped to the blinking screen in front of me. The demo showed two animated pixel characters on what I assumed were bikes. They drove around the screen with trails of neon color emitting from behind them. The first to hit a wall or the light colored lines lost. In the middle, it continued to blink the words, 'Insert Coins to Play.' But I wasn't here to play. I readjusted my stance and ended up dropping the keys. "Oops…"

Leaning down, I picked them up with my left hand and froze. Switching the keys to my right, I put my left index finger along the ground and rubbed it against the concrete floor. There was an obvious ridge in the floor. I traced it in an arc.

"Hello, what have we here?" I said quietly. Not standing up, I grabbed the edges of the game and pushed right. It slid out a little, and I let out a gasp. Curious, I continued to push until I could fit through the gap between the game and the door. "Would you believe that, Perry? A secret passageway."

I squeezed myself through it and motioned for him to follow me. He hopped up without hesitation and ran through it as well. It was even darker back here. I grabbed onto the wall and felt along it for the longest time, until my fingers came in touch with a new material. Feeling around for a little bit, I came to find it was a door. I grabbed the handle and pressed down. Someone had left it unlocked, much to my happiness, and I entered through it, Perry close on my heels.

Now, I found myself in a small room. Up against one wall was a mysterious looking object. I almost took the liberty of assuming it was a laser, but I refrained. It was never good to assume that something was a certain thing without actually knowing. Turning around, I saw a large desk. I walked over to it and wiped dust off of the top. The desk lit up.

"Oh, not a desk…a computer!" I said, rather loudly. Perry somehow hopped up onto it beside me and nudged me in the chest. "But, look, it might have information about my parents on it! We have to investigate, Perry, c'mon."

The platypus continued to nudge me, though, whimpering a little.

"Would you relax, it'll just take a few minutes!" I stressed. "Great, I'm talking to you as if you truly _do_ understand me…"

That's when I felt it. It wasn't much, to be quite frank. It was kind of like a rush of wind. Perry froze, focused his eyes, and looked around, as if he were trying to find something that had either entered or left the room. Frowning, I pulled out my phone to check the time. Realizing it was off, I turned it back on to see the time; it didn't show up. A call came in just at that moment, and a ping of guilt hit me square in the chest. I answered it.

"H-Hello?" I stammered.

"Phineas Flynn, where in the world are you?!" Mom screamed. "It's two in the morning and the cops can't find you anywhere! I've been calling you for hours!"

"I-I'm fine Mom, I was just having…having technical difficulties with my phone," I lied, hoping the stammering wouldn't ruin it. "I'm headed home right now, I promise."

With that, I pressed end on the phone and ran back to the top of the arcade. Perry ran behind me, keeping at my heels. I ran straight through the door and paused, unable to say anything at all. Right then, I knew that 'gust of wind' must have been more than we'd perceived it to be, and what I saw told me something wasn't right.

* * *

**If you've seen TRON: Legacy, that cliffhanger probably wasn't really a cliffhanger...**


	5. The Grid

**Yeah, it's called...AJ is strange. TADA! -AJ**

* * *

I stood there, outside, with Perry frozen behind me. The first thing I noticed was the darkness. It wasn't like nighttime, no; rather, it was like storm clouds had covered the city. The second thing I noticed was the lighting. The pale, yellow light of the full moon should have been splashing down on me, but instead, an eerie pale blue was emitted from everywhere. I turned and looked up at the sign of the building I'd just left; also pale, electric blue. Turning my head down to my feet, I noticed the hexagonal patterns on the ground.

"What the…?" I breathed. "C'mon, Perry, we need to get home. Something weird is definitely going on."

Just as we turned to head back down the way we'd come, the hexagons below us rose and the rest of the world fell. I couldn't tell which was happening. Looking up, I saw a bright, white light. It was blinding. Perry backed up into me and chattered nervously. The next thing I know, we're up on this giant, flying machine that somewhat resembles a black and orange staple with its tips facing the sky. A man covered in black, was it lycra or spandex, clothing and holding a large staff came up to us and backed us onto a platform in the middle. He forced Perry to stand on his back two feet and this orange film of light covered his back feet. Perry made a face, which was odd, and started to try and pull himself out of it. I went to help him, but I realized I was trapped in the same stuff.

"What's going on?!" I exclaimed. The man in black simply walked away. I turned to my left to see another man beside me. He looked terrified. "Can you tell me what's going on?"

"We're all doomed!" he cried. He shook his head vigorously. "Ever since Flynn destroyed CLU, it's been a complete disaster! Jarvis stepped up in his place and it's been the same horror since! Where have you been?"  
"Uh, I don't know?" I said, the inflection in my voice sounding desperate.

"You lucky program you," he said meekly. I blinked and tried to figure this out. "We're all soon to be dead, though. I doubt a weak program such as myself could survive there."

"Why? And where?" I asked him further.

"I'm just a word-processing program," he said, trying to hide his embarrassment. "I'm no match for something like Flame. Viruses have all of the benefits…"

These descriptions were confusing me. Programs and viruses? I kept turning it over in my head. This guy thought we were all part of some big computer or something. I licked my lips and turned back to him.

"Not sure I understand…what's your name?" I said.

"Word…" he mumbled.

"Yeah, um, Word, are you trying to relate humans to computers or something?" I frowned. "Because I'm not sure I get the metaphor."

"Humans? You mean _Users_?" he blinked. "You know those are a myth! There's just us; the Grid is the only reality. Don't let programs confuse you and tell you the _Users_ exist. It's just a legend; they tried to say Kevin Flynn was a _User_. Lies! He and Sam Flynn were both just insane programs."

"What?!" I shouted. "No, I'm not a program! You're mistaken! I'm a human being! We're living creatures!"

Perry let out an aggravated chatter. I turned to see him trying to use a weird tool to free himself. Where did he get that from?

"Your little friend should know he can't break light," Word smirked in his misery. "If he's that desperate to stay out of the Games, he should just de-rez himself."

"Yeah," I said. I turned to Perry and gave him a queer look. He shrugged. "Is it true? Are we really inside of a computer?"

He nodded, but seemed unsure about it.

"By de-rez, does he mean 'de-resolution,' you think?" I asked him.

Another nod. An orange field slid up in front of us. We felt the machine move, and suddenly noticed the middle compartment sliding up the two sides to the top. The entire thing lifted off of the ground and flew off into the horizon. Wherever we were going, it didn't look good.

"Look, Word, I don't think Perry can de-rez himself," I said as politely as I could. "We're both from the human world."

"Well…if what you say is true," he swallowed. "Good luck. You'll need it."

The machine stopped on a large platform and the middle fell back down to the ground. Ever so quickly, the orange field fell and the man in black came over to the right end of the compartment. He stared at the first program.

"Rectify," he said, his voice deep and unnatural sounding. He moved over to the next and repeated the word. Again, he moved to a third program. This time, I could almost see a scowl on his face. "Games."

That program was released and grabbed by the arms. Two other men in the same outfit came and took him away in the distance. I swallowed hard. Perry had a look of intense focus on his face as the men continued down the sides. Beside me, Word was sobbing like a small child that had had its toy stolen by a larger one.

"We're doomed, _User_, don't you know we're all doomed?" he whimpered. The man in black walked in front of Perry and looked down. He seemed a little thrown off.

"Games," he said. Two more men came and grabbed him off of the platform. I saw him struggle to keep an eye on me, but the two others insisted he keep moving. The man walked in front of me and smirked as he watched my eyes follow Perry. "Games."

Again, two men came up and grabbed me by the arms. They dragged me off into the distance and brought me over to a larger hexagonal platform. My feet were strapped to it in the same manner as they had been on the machine. I looked back to see Word break away from the two men carrying him and my direction. He ran straight for the ledge.

"DE-REZ ME!" he shrieked, and then he jumped off of the bridge. I heard the unmistakable roar of a large fan being interfered with, and bits and pieces of glowing material sprayed across the bridge. Each one looked like a cube with intricate squared cracks. I swallowed.

"Send him down to the Sirens," one of the men said to the other, in the same voice as the first. I guess I wasn't supposed to hear that. The other reluctantly did his job and pressed some switch on the wall.

The floor below me jolted downwards quickly. The tunnel around me was white, and all I could hear was the silent hiss of the elevator. I closed my eyes and silently hoped that I was dreaming all of this up.

* * *

**Anyone who's seen TRON...you know how unoriginal I am xD**


	6. The Games

**More of me being unoriginal...for the moment, it's gonna have to be this way. sigh Well, don't worry. Chapter six will change up a little. -AJ**

* * *

Upon opening my eyes, the sad realization that I wasn't dreaming hit me. I was in a dark room with wavy, convex walls. Looking around, I tried to locate a way to escape. There was no visible door or window. Sighing, I looked down and realized that I was still attached to the elevator floor. Out of the silence, I heard the swift zip of hydraulics moving. Four doors, each diagonal to me, opened up to reveal a woman in all white. Lights down their suits were also white. They stepped in unison up to me. Was this normal?

"Excuse me, I'm a little confused, could you point me to the exit?" I asked the one to my front left. She said nothing. Each one pointed her right index finger out. It began to glow. They pressed their fingers to places on my clothing and pulled down. The lights burned through my clothes, having them fall off. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm not wearing two layers! Well…"

I took a good look at myself. Normally, that would have left me in just my boxers, but for some odd reason I was wearing a skin-tight black suit. The four women, again in unison, turned and marched to the sides of the room. Turning my head to watch them, I saw as they pulled out plastic or metal parts. They picked them up and marched back over to me. Each one put one of these parts up to one of my limbs. The material spread out over my body, as if it were armor of some sort. Lights along it lit up a neon sky blue. One of the women stepped out from behind me and grabbed a circular disc that had no center and attached it to my back. Then, the one to my front left spoke.

"This is your identity disc," she said in a monotone voice that reverberated throughout the room. "Anything you have learned will be saved on this disk. Failure to keep the disk may result in immediate de-resolution."

They began to back up cryptically towards where they'd entered the room. My feet were released from the floor, and I ran over to the one that had spoken. She froze for a moment, and then she stepped up into the door she'd come out of.

"Wait!" I said. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Survive," she smiled. The door closed on her and I was left alone. To my right, another door opened. I ran for it, assuming it was my chance to escape. Instead, I was enclosed in a transparent case. Around me, apparently in cases of their own, were programs. Perry must be in there somewhere. The cases began to spin, and before I could figure out what was going on, my case matched up with another person's case and they melded together. Or connected.

"Hi," I said. I waved a little bit. He didn't look too happy about my presence. He reached behind his head and pulled the disc off of his back. A helmet appeared on his head. Confused, I did the same. The discs' outer edges began to spin. "I'm sorry, what are we doing?"

The program did a few flips, I suppose to show off, and then he hurled his disc at me from under his leg. I dropped to the floor and hugged it. The disc bounced off of the walls and went back to his hand. I got up shakily and decided I had better do the same. Perhaps we were playing catch. I did a failure of a spin myself and threw my disc as hard as I could. It went so fast I could barely think. He tried to leap out of the way, but the disc hit him in the stomach and he shattered into thousands of tiny cubes, just like Word had. The disc came back to me. I caught it with my left hand and stood there, appalled at what I'd just done.

"Survive…?" I whispered. "We're playing a sick game for our lives?"

A second time, the platforms moved and I was faced with another program. He smirked and threw the disc down. Rolling to the side, it hit where I'd been standing and knocked out the flooring. Once his disk had returned to him, I looked over the edge of the hole he'd created and saw an opportunity of escape. I slipped through it and landed on top of another case. They kept moving, of course, and I couldn't get off of it. I decided to lay flat against the top until they stopped moving. Then I would make for the closest exit. My plans were shattered when the cases all formed together and I fell into a large, cavernous one. I stood up and looked to see the program that had made it to this final level, only to be shocked.

"Perry?!"

* * *

**Yeah...so how about that airline food?**


	7. Users

**I hope this changes a little. I might have had too much fun with Perry here... -AJ**

* * *

There we stood, several yards away from each other. He had his disk pulled off of his back and in his right hand, and I had mine in my left. The way he was standing, I could tell he knew precisely what he was doing. This wasn't him simply trying to survive; it was him knowing how to survive. His face contorted a little. He didn't want to fight me.

"Perry, we need to get out of here!" I called. He nodded. I went to do what I'd done to get out of the original chamber, but after I'd slammed my disk into the floor, I realized the sad truth that these floors didn't collapse through. Perry chattered at me and waved for me to come over to him. Frowning a little, I ran over to him and knelt down to look him in the eyes. "Yes?"

His brow was tightly knit in focus. I watched him intently, waiting for him to relay the instructions he seemed to want to give me. He worked his jaw a little, and then he slammed his fist into the floor. The gravity seemed to reverse, and our bodies hurtled to the ceiling.

"I fail to see what this is doing…" I mumbled to him. He smirked and hit the ceiling, reversing the effects again. He continued to throw off the gravitational balance, and my body felt like it was in zero-g. My body twisted and turned in a constant free-fall. I don't know how Perry managed to keep going back and forth in a straight line when I myself couldn't even find the floor. In one hand, I held on to my disk, but with the right, I kept reaching out for something solid to grab onto. "Okay, okay, that's enough, this is not working!"

Perry hit the ground again, but this time, out of either respect for me or the fact that he was tired of it himself, he didn't reverse the gravity again. I hit the floor full force, landing on my front. That's when I realized the floor was uneven. For a moment, I lay there, not wanting to express what kind of hurt I was feeling at the moment. I picked myself up a little and put a hand to my cheek. A little bit of blood dripped out of my mouth. Great, I must have bitten the inside of my cheek or something.

"Why did you…?" I mouthed, but then I saw him reach up and nick his cheek with the disc in his hand. A little blood trickled out of the cut. "Perry, what the heck are you doing?"

Two of the men in black from earlier walked onto the stage and it disappeared around us. The one on the left came and picked me up by the neck. He stared into my eyes, I think. I grabbed at his hand to try and pry him off, but he was much stronger than me.

"What is your name, program?" he asked.

"I'm n-not a program!" I said, accidentally spitting a little of the blood out. He dropped me, seemingly thrown off. The men turned to each other and stared for a moment. One pointed out the blood on Perry's cheek, and the other pointed out that I'd just spit blood on him. Okay, so what was the big deal about blood?

"Users…" one said solemnly. The other nodded. They picked us up and started to exit the arena, but then the one nearest to Perry turned, grabbed the disk out of my hand, and threw it through his partner. I was so shocked that I didn't even think when he tossed a couple of sticks at us.

"We have to get out of here, and fast," the man said. He pulled off the black mask to reveal the face of a light-skinned man with blue-grey eyes and dirty blond hair. The lights along his suit flashed blue, like ours, and he pulled out another stick. "Just run, jump, pull this apart, and get ready to ride."

"Ride _what_?" I asked.

"A light cycle," he smiled. He did just as he'd instructed and sped away. Perry shrugged at me and copied his motion. Turning to look behind me, I saw five similar bikes in pursuit. Suddenly influenced by adrenaline, I copied them, not in the least expecting what came next.

* * *

**Who is this?**


	8. Light Cycle Battle

**Yeah...my storyline is weird and redundant here...don't worry...I'll figure this out. -AJ**

* * *

The bike started to form beneath me. Lines and lights began to zig and zag across the air between my legs. It all then solidified, leaving me riding on a smooth, sleek motorcycle-like vehicle with blue lines down the sides. The whole bike seemed to be one big piece, with a seat and handles on top of a body that melded into 'tires' of some sort. I leaned to my left to follow Perry and the man who'd practically rescued us. Once I'd caught up with them, I turned my head to look at the man. From what I could tell, he was dead set on getting out of the arena.

"So, what now?" I shouted over the hum of the bikes. He flipped a small switch on the right handlebar. I looked at Perry, who, again, shrugged and followed in suit. Sighing, I did the same. "What did that do?"

"Just take a look behind you," he said. I looked over my left shoulder to see a wall of blue glass-like material being left in a trail behind my cycle. "Whatever you do, don't hit those. You'll die."

"Well that's very straightforward!" I replied. He just laughed and shook his head.

"We have to work together to survive," he told us. "We need to envelop them. I'm gonna need you to stay middle and your friend to loop out wide right. When he sees me start to turn inwards, he should do the same. Got it?"

"Got it," I nodded. I continued on in my straight path and watched them both swing out wide. Two of the orange-lighted bikes came up beside me. The one on my right rammed his bike up against mine, trying to knock me off course. He curved out and went to do it a second time, so I sped forward to avoid him, causing him to crash into the glass-like trail I was leaving behind me. Both he and the cycle shattered into thousands of tiny bits. "Whoa…"

I felt kinda guilty for letting the guy 'de-rez,' as I'd picked up on them calling death. That guilt melted away when another came up to take his place and both the one on the right and left began to hassle with me. The guy on the right wanted to ram me off of the cycle, just like the one he'd replaced. On the other side, though, he was grabbing at my hands and simply trying to get me off of the bike. I pressed the gas hard and sped off, shooting up past Perry and the other man. They took it as a prime opportunity to close in the circle. They swept in and came as close as possible to my trail, closing the four remaining pursuers into the circle. Each one crashed in a different place.

"Yeah!" I said, taking one fist off of the handlebars and shaking it in the air. The bike wobbled a little. I grabbed it back immediately. "Whoa."

"Oh, this isn't over yet, kid," the man informed me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Didn't we just get rid of them all?"

"No, we just got rid of five," he said, licking his lips. "They'll send out more, no doubt. It's how they do. They don't want us to win. They won't allow us to win."

"You have _got_ to be joking!" I exclaimed. Perry chattered and pointed a thumb to his right. We all turned our heads to see five more bikes heading our way. "Great…just great. Remind me to never drink soda before bedtime again."

"You're not dreaming!" the man told me. "I don't know why you think you are, but you're certainly not dreaming!"

"I can't possibly be inside of a computer!" I shouted back. "That's impossible! And I know how to make some impossible things possible- this one doesn't make sense!"

"Well, make it make sense, kid," he said, shaking his head. "Because we need to take a hard left, and your arguing isn't gonna save your life."

"What?" I blinked.

"HARD LEFT!" he yelled. We all turned our cycles as far left as we could go without scraping the ground. Perry reached down into his suit and pulled something out. The man and I both gave him a queer look. "What is he doing?"

"Heck if I know…" I said, shaking my head. "Up until today I just thought he was an ordinary platypus."

"So that's what he is…" the man chuckled.

Perry took the item, held it up to his mouth, pulled something out of the top and tossed the item backwards a good ways. He spit the item out of his mouth. That was when I realized what he'd just done. A few of the cycles in pursuit were blown to pieces from the effects of the grenade. I stared at him with my mouth hanging open. Rolling his eyes a little, he mimed for me to close my mouth.

"Why on Earth did you have a grenade on your person?!" I shouted. Perry just smirked. I really didn't see what was funny. "Seriously, Perry…"

"Nice tactic," the man laughed. "How did you ever get something like that on the Grid?"

"How did he get one of those in the first place?!" I exclaimed. Perry shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, this conversation isn't over if we survive this!"

"Good plan," the man chuckled, shaking his head. The remaining two cycles appeared out of the cloud of debris left over from the grenade incident and sped along after us. "Alright, we got two more. Let's hope my back-up gets here soon."

"Back-up?" I asked.

"Yeah, I called for back-up," he nodded. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Oh, no!" I shook my head. He waved for me to cut across him. "Do what?!"  
"Just do it," he sighed. I reluctantly cut across him, which should have killed him, but instead he ended up driving below me. So there were bridges that went up and down. Interesting, I suppose. One of the orange-lighted bikes came up to my left. I gunned my cycle, and so did he. Just as I thought he was about to ram me, the man came flying out of the underground area and landed directly on his left, leaving a trail in the air as well.

"Freaky," I breathed. We both sped ahead of the guy and closed the gap between the backs of our bikes. The trail narrowed out, causing the guy to hit it and de-rez on impact. "Nice, that worked."

"Hey, I know what I'm doing," the man smiled. "I've been through this before."

"I can tell," I laughed. We looked to see where Perry had gone only to find him running dizzying circles around the last cycler. "He's nuts…"

"But smart," the man remarked. The last cycler ran into one of the thin walls that Perry had put up and sprayed the platypus in the tiny bits and pieces that made him up. Perry brought his cycle to a stop with one foot on the ground and looked at us. "Where'd you meet him at?"

"He's my pet…" I mumbled. When those words left my mouth, the wall of the arena behind Perry burst open to reveal a car that much resembled a toy dirt racer. The driver waved for the man to come quickly.

"And here's our back-up," he grinned. "C'mon, kid."  
"Okay," I said. He jumped off of his bike. I did the same and followed right behind him. Perry showed up beside us.

"Hop in," came the driver's feminine voice. "Who'd you pick up here?"

"Oh, just a couple of Users," he smiled. "Let's go, you two, we've got only a matter of minutes before they catch us."

Perry and I hopped in. This just kept getting more and more confusing.

* * *

**So, no name exchange yet. Confusing?**


	9. Our Rescuers

**I've been gone FAR too long on this one, I know. But, I'm back and this one's back on the regular update list once more. WHOO! - AJ**

"Just a question, mister," I said, looking behind us at more oncoming cyclers. "How long are they gonna follow us, and can we fight back?"

"Don't worry, they can't follow us off of the smooth terrain," the lady driver said, casting a quick smile at me. "Their tires aren't meant for the hard, rough terrain out here."

"Out where?" I mouthed to Perry. He just shrugged. She pulled the car in a circle and sped out of the wall, instantly jumping over a ledge of some sort. It landed on the rough terrain she'd described, jouncing us all a little bit. "Okay, then, why'd you two save us?"

"Inclination," the man grinned. "For some reason, I figured I should stick my neck out for you two. That, and, kid, you seem rather familiar."

"I do?" I blinked. "We've never met before today, I can assure you of that."

"I can second that," the lady said, raising her eyebrows a little. The man gave her a questioning look. "But I know exactly who you are. You probably don't remember me, but everything will be clear soon enough."

"You can't explain here?" I frowned.

"No," she shook her head. "But I will explain, I promise."

That pretty much sealed my mouth. We rode on in silence from then on, as the man and the lady had nothing left to say, I had no more questions I felt I could ask here, and Perry was incapable of speech. If he had been, I'd have been asking questions like there was no tomorrow.

I looked out of the windows in the vehicle and watched the grey terrain fly by. It was pretty dull out here, at least, dull for a computer, in my mind. I would have expected unusual things and lots of lights, but this place was all dark and nearly colorless. We travelled up a mountainside, if you could call it that, and pulled into a driveway. The lady led us into an elevator that immediately lit up bright white. It took us up into a very home-like place; it looked like a futuristic version of a modern-day two-person home.

"Where are we?" I whispered.

"No need to keep quiet here," the lady told me. "This is where we live, if you will. His father built it to keep us safe. His father and I lived here until he showed up, and then we made an escape. His father, of course, was claimed in the destruction of CLU, or his Codified Likeness Utility. That's another story, though."

"Who are you?" I asked her, frowning. She was pretty good and hiding the important stuff from me. I couldn't understand why the secretive front was being used. The lady turned and faced me.

"My name is Quorra, and I am the last of the ISO's," she said. "I would explain to you what ISO's are, but it's irrelevant to the current situation. I was created on the Grid, unlike Sam, who is a User, just like you two."

"Yes, I'm a User, too," Sam nodded. "Kevin Flynn, my father, was the creator of the Grid."

"Your last name is Flynn?" I blinked. He nodded again. "Th-that's _my_ last name, too. I'm Phineas Flynn."

"Who are your parents, kid?" Sam asked, furrowing his brow in curiosity.

"I-I don't know," I said. "I was adopted by a Linda Flynn. She's now married to a Lawrence Fletcher."

"Linda Flynn?" Sam raised one eyebrow. "Red hair? Blue eyes?"

"Yes," I said quickly. "That's her. She was married to a…I think his name was Will Flynn…when she took me in."

"Will Flynn was my cousin," Sam said quietly. He turned to Quorra and gave her a questioning look again. "You said you knew this kid, but he didn't know you…what haven't you told me?"

The room fell silent. Perry sat down and absent-mindedly fiddled with his disk. I watched as the two adults stared each other down, program to User and vice versa. Neither of them spoke for a while. My own conscious told me not to speak, either, out of fear for what would come of my innocent inquiry. Quorra's eyes flicked over to me.

"It took me six months to join you on the Grid," she said slowly, speaking to Sam while staring directly at me. "I never told you why. I never thought I'd have to tell you why. It seemed rather unimportant at the time. Now, though, it seems different. After you'd been reclaimed by it, I was unaware until you didn't show back up at home after a while. Once I knew where you were, my first priority was to bring our son to safety."

"Our _son_?" Sam said, stressing the last word. "You never told me about a son."

"I never expected him to enter the Grid himself," she said softly. Sam turned and looked at me, an expression of slight shock on his face. I swallowed and blinked hard, trying to register what had just happened.

"You're my son?" Sam breathed. Both of us froze. The truth was out.

* * *

**I apologize for the wait. Summer puts my writing at a standstill often.**


End file.
